Eggplants' Wisdom and a Wedding!
by farhanmaleq7801
Summary: (Rated M for some scenes in the climax! Sorry...) Jon and Liz are trapped in an 'earthquake' hole at the backyard and Jon tells Liz a wedding story about a thief who is finally getting married after he almost stole an eggplant at the single woman's house! Which makes their temporary broken relationship getting fixed again! Full of love and a tribute to Fattah Amin and Neelofa Noor!


"Eggplants' Wisdom and a Wedding"

 **(Author's Notes: 2 years ago, I've written my first story once I joined FFN, which, it tells about Jon, the beggar and his cat, Garfield, who was kicked out by Liz's ex-husband for begging food! Months later, Liz was divorced after her husband's bank is 'mugged' and she have married Jon! Recently, I saw 'tomorrow's' (Friday; today in my country) comic strip at 'The Star' newspaper and I'll write this new Islamic tale for today, to fit with the storyline based on the title above; as of today's strip's storyline tells that Garfield saw an 'earthquake' at a backyard and traps both Jon and Liz, which gives Jon the chance to tell his beautiful wedding story to Liz, romantically).**

(9:00 AM. Friday, 24 February 2017):

One warm Friday morning, Garfield was taking some fresh air in the backyard, when he suddenly saw a 'crack' nearby and heard his owner, screaming for help (Jon stepped the crack previously and that caused him to fall down and got trapped there)! At the same time, Liz is arriving soon!

" **HELP!** I've stepped on an earthquake and now, I'm getting trapped down there!" shouted Jon.

"The Earth opened up and almost swallowed me! That would have been a disaster! Right, Jon?" asks Garfield.

Seconds later, Liz have arrived in her car and goes to the front door. Then, she pressed the door bell! But, the door was not opened until Garfield came, opens the door and explains about Jon!

"Jon was trapped at the backyard! Now, he's under an earthquake! Look out there!" said Garfield.

Liz, who feels panic upon knowing her boyfriend's condition, follows Garfield to their backyard to see Jon, who was really trapped down there and they were going to save Jon, immediately!

(At the backyard):

Liz saw Jon under the quake and cried! After that, she asks Garfield to help her in saving Jon! But, Garfield told her to don't move, squat and look down instead of finding the rescue ladder!

"Are you ready to save Jon, your boyfriend and future romantic soulmate now?" asks Garfield.

"Yes! I can't stand to see his condition now... It's my fault for blaming him, last week!" replied Liz.

"Now... If you really want to save Jon? Stand still near the 'hole' and... ROWR!" continued Garfield.

Liz felt shocked and just as Garfield expected, she falls to the hole to be trapped together with Jon and once they're officially 'trapped' down there, Garfield cheered and returns inside, happily! Later, as Jon and Liz were officially trapped at the 'hole' down there, they started their romance!

(Under the 'quake'):

"Jon, are you feeling okay down here? Do you need a companion to cheer you up now?" asks Liz.

"Liz, I'm still feeling okay down here! Yes, I need you! 'Cause, I feel lonely right now!" replied Jon.

"I'm sorry for blaming you until you feel disappointed last week! Please forgive me!" asks Liz.

"I've forgiven you, ever since last week! Now, forget it and I have a story for you!" replied Jon.

"Cool! What story is it? I can't wait to hear it as I want to continue loving you now!" asks Liz.

"Its story is about the wisdom of eggplants and it will be our best wedding story!" replied Jon.

 **(Start of Story):**

One day at Damsyik, there is a thief in the name of 'Fattah Amin' (Jon) and he often steal quality properties at every household every night! He never regret until one day, he suddenly felt sad to see the sufferings of every people that he robbed before! Then, he comes to the mosque and told the Imam about his intentions to repent and stopping his stealing job for his sincere regrets!

"Imam, can I tell you something about my intentions? I'm trapped on this situation!" asks Fattah.

"Yes, dear youngster! What's your intention in coming here? Explain that now!" replied the Imam.

"I'm a thief who have stolen a lot of quality properties for a long time and I never regret my work until I realize about their sufferings just now! Now, can you help me to stop my job?" asks Fattah.

"Good target! Now, I'll take you as the student of mine and stay here forever!" replied the Imam.

Fattah accepts the Imam's opinion and becomes his student! Then, starting from that night, he stayed in the mosque without going everywhere! Not only that, he started to pay attention on the Imam's classes for almost every day! But, by one Thursday Night, he is suddenly feeling hungry since he has never taking any consumption for 2 days, having no more money to buy food and is also scared to get out or people will insult him for his old job before! He survived for less hours until his hunger almost reached the 'death' stage, which forced him to eat dead animals or steal food that he really need! Then, he comes out of the mosque with courage and hunting for some empty households! Because, if he saw a man, he will be 'toasted' and if he saw a woman, he will be sinned for committing adultery! Fortunately, he saw an empty house and invades it! Later, he enters the dining room and smells a delicious scent, believed to be coming from the dining table!

"Wow! This scent makes me even more hungry than usual! I better steal it now!" thought Fattah.

After that, he removes the cover and found some newly cooked eggplants, which is still hot now! He took one and biting it! But, while he was chewing the eggplant, his religion knowledge comes to his mind and told him that the eggplant was not his own! Then, he started crying and asking forgiveness from The Almighty for his actions! Later, he spit the 'undevored' flesh to the dustbin and left the 'bitten' eggplant to its plate! After that, he left the house and feeling too guilty for it!

(Back at the mosque):

He returns to the mosque and coincidentally, a class was also held at the same time! He sat in the class and tried to pay attention! But, he often failed as his hunger is still remained 'uncured'! Some hours later, all students left the class except a single woman named 'Neelofa Noor' (Liz)!

After that, the Imam calls Fattah who was feeling puzzled and asks him, also for something and Fattah just obeyed his command without the urge to rebel on it, even if he's feeling the hungriest!

"Now, Fattah! We have a woman in our class right now... And, are you married?" asks the Imam.

"For the sakes of you, I'm still single and I'm not married yet! Why, dear Imam?" replied Fattah.

"This woman's name is Neelofa Noor and she is also still single for a long time! Also, she is still new in Damsyik and lives with her old and poor uncle! And, she wants to be married! Because, she wants to defend herself from evil mans! So, do you want to marry her now?" asks the Imam.

"I'm currently poor since I left my stealing job and I don't have money to buy everything, plus the loaves of breads! So, how can I marry her if I can't afford her wedding package?" replied Fattah.

"Don't think about money! Think about both of your sincerity! Our 'religion' loves legal marriage! So, I want to ask you once again... Do you want to marry her now, dear Fattah?" asks the Imam.

"Yes! I want to marry her! I don't want to think about my darkness past anymore!" replied Fattah.

"And, Neelofa! Do you want to accept my student, Fattah's wish to marry him?" asks the Imam.

"Yes! I want to marry him! I have waited this romantic moment for a long time!" replied Neelofa.

QSeconds later, the marriage was held at the mosque and that Fattah's relatives from Malaysia, his uncle Yusof Haslam and his cousins Syamsul and Syafiq, plus Neelofa's poor uncle, was the witness! The Imam also helped Fattah and Neelofa to pay their wedding pack for the witnesses! Finally, Fattah and Neelofa Amin (née Noor) are officially announced as the husband and wife! Then, they hold hands together and went to the wife's house! Once they've arrived, she removes her veil and Fattah almost fainted to see the powerful beauty of his new wife! After that, as they enter the house, Fattah was feeling shocked to see that the house looked the same like a house that he previously robbed and once they enter the dining room, not only Fattah felt over-shocked! Neelofa was also feeling shocked to see one of her eggplants were bitten! Then, she ask Fattah!

"I see that you're the hungriest right now! Do you want to eat something, honey?" asks Neelofa.

Fattah, who started crying, tells his life story to explain everything and once finished telling the story, she praised him for his courage in telling his life story, knowing that it was their rewards!

"Congratulations! You have explained everything and this is also our reward from The Almighty for your courage in leaving illegal properties for good ones! That means, you left my eggplants just now and finally, The Almighty rewards us with a clean wedding and not only the eggplants becomes yours, but this house, my wealth and I also becomes legal for you!" continued Neelofa.

"Thanks for making me realize about the wisdom of loyalty! I love you, Lofa!" continued Fattah.

"You're welcome for listening my useful advice! And, I love you too, honey!" continued Neelofa.

 **(End of Story).**

Jon have finished telling this story and that makes Liz close her eyes and slept on his shoulders romantically! Then, he wakes Liz by tapping on her back gentlely and once she woke up, he asks her opinion about the story that he tells just now, to see if she's really loving it or anything else!

"How's the wedding story that I tell especially for you... Were you loving it or else, Liz?" asks Jon.

"Sweetnya! Your story is flying me in the dream skies where our sweet wedding becomes reality! Also that you include our names in the story and it is romantic as I can't wait to marry you soon! 'Cause, not only that we can squeeze our entire bodies until we deliver milk gentlely! But, we can bring faith together in our daily lives until the day when we pass away forever, Jon!" replied Liz.

"Why? Thank you! I don't regret to have you as my romantic girlfriend! I love you!" continued Jon.

"You're welcome! I also like to have youas my romantic boyfriend! I love you, too!" continued Liz.

After that, Jon and Liz squeezed their bodies each other and kissed romantically to indicate that their temporary relationship damage from last week was completely fixed today! They perform these actions without realizing that they will be rescued soon, as if they have flied to the skies!

(10:00 AM. Inside the house):

Garfield just have finished eating all foods in the fridge and he felt happy that Jon and Liz didn't restrict him from consuming everything he likes today! But, just after he celebrated his success, he suddenly felt guilty when he thinks about their condition in the 'hole' down there (backyard)!

"If Jon and Liz was remained trapped in the hole for a long time without getting a quick rescue... I will lose both of my beloved owners and I won't have cat food anymore! **NO!** " thought Garfield.

Then, Garfield went to the living room to take Jon's smartphone at the coffee table and dialed '911' for complete rescue (policemen, paramedics and firefighters) and waited near the garage!

(11:00 AM. Back at the 'hole'):

Jon and Liz just have completed squeezing each other and they have 'delivered' a lot of 'milk', which have covered 90% on their clothes and that Liz's stomach have bulged like the 9 months pregnant woman, full of Jon's 'milk'! Suddenly, they heard a convoy of sirens and they're feeling confident that they will be rescued! After that, they started screaming together to get attentions!

"Dear 911, over here! We're trapped down here! Please, save us immediately!" said Jon and Liz.

Later, Liz vomits a lot of 'milk' and gave birth to 11 'tennis ball sized' eggs, accompanied by 'milk', which is significant to their dating years since 2006! Once she's finished giving birth, the firemen offers help to save them and Jon and Liz, accepts the offer together and their lives are rescued!

"Thanks for saving our lives from the earthquake disasters, 911 and Garfield!" said Jon and Liz.

"You're welcome, Mr. Arbuckle and Mrs. Wilson! You're safe now!" replied firemans and Garfield.

 **-THE END!-**


End file.
